Bond by platonic kiss
by Yuki1616
Summary: A fantay adventure and romance type


In a world where one does not know that life is full of volatile (unpredictable) possibilities especially in profound encounters in the skills of animation. The two met to be as destined rivals and destined partners on a hot summer day in workshop at Nekomi Animation Production.

An irksome young lad, Mr. King at the age of 25, becomes one of the Top animator amongst the rest in their workshop when it comes to Mecca drawing and echhi were always competing from time to time to a vivacious (cheerful), clairvoyant Ms. Queen, who happens to excels in chibi form characters and shoujo.

On a sizzling summer day the two were passing by the same road going home when a vendor suddenly approach them and hand out flyers containing the book of Oblivion Fate but then they hesitated to entertain since they thought it was all a hoax (trick) so they just ignored it. In an instant the vendor started to tell a story on the chronicles (history) of Oblivion Fate, Inevitably (unavoidable) they got hooked-up and continuously listened until the story ends.

It seems now; both of them have something in common. Isn't it! So their quest for the book began, even though they are much too dedicated in honing their skills.

On the next day during their first mission they got into terrible fight as to who's going to be the master and who's going to be the servant. Who do you think won the debate? Of course, in the long run of continuous argument it settles down into one single sigh of a game. Jack en poy! It's a game that decides their future comeback. Were in they are risking all their human dignity on the last fortune shot. On the fall of the hand both were feeling perturbed (nervous) surprisingly the closed fist just opened up and the boastful young man displayed speedily his last winning bet, a scissor over a paper. On the hand the opponent felt somber (sad) and dismayed over the game. In whom it almost made her cried in a deceitful way just to fool him and have sympathy in order that she can grab the opportunity if one way or around he will forfeit the game. It seems way effective for he felt guilty because being a forever playboy he as much as possible doesn't want to see a girl cry in front of him. So Mr. King replied, _I heard that you have the ability of clairvoyance. You know sometimes I am a couch potato, to sum it up a lazy bum especially if it's not my field. Oh! Well why not try it out and maybe it suits you best. C'yah! Later._ And then he shyly leaves the place while scratching his hair upon taking a glimpse of her sly fox smile.

Along the journey little by little the pieces of information just kept on arising which helps them hold intact towards their own goal. As if it's almost ready to be exposed. However they still haven't found out that they are slowly establishing cooperation, friendship and trust in just a short span of time. At last a rumor was spreading out just like fire. A person named Gg holds the important facts regarding the matter, who happens to be one of the key in their task that will lead their feet in gathering lots of relevant information.

According to the tittle-tattle (gossip) that reached around the city Verde. On the first full moon of April will Gg be only given the chance to reveal the previous memories stored within him particularly for those who are only willingly brave enough to believe in him.

Who would have thought that upon eavesdropping (listening) on the hearsay from a rumormonger (gossiper) they will automatically fixed their schedule based on their conveniences free from any mishap (misfortune) and would even forcefully invite their best friends in accompanying them to their silly job.

What do you think are they thinking?

Definitely they want nothing but purely business function and to avoid the gossipmonger from giving them the impression that they are having a romantic date.

Soon after they are already complete with their own set of companion. They immediately run forth to the location at Cafeaniatics (coffee shop) near the Plum field Bookstore. The dazzling full moon swiftly hides away its face. Just when Ms. Queen was about to step across the main street yellow pedestrian lane near the traffic light by going to the other side, Mr. King who was on her left side out of the blue (suddenly) grab her right arm wrapping around his body in a rapid motion, just to save her from a speedy motorbike driver of a pizza company. Without a doubt one swop it will end her life. They were all flabbergasted (shock) because none of their best friends were unconscious as to what might be possible adversity (tragedy) that might happen next along the way except for the keen agility of Mr. King. Whereas at that time their so called Best friends specially Ms. Queen Best friend, Jack unexpectedly gawk (stared) on his right side having missed the incident while Mr. King Best friend, Clover was pre occupied texting her friends.

All was left is just the sound of mellow breeze that touches their skin on the night of the full moon and a traffic light that turns into green. In a split second their time freezes letting them reflect about the circumstances that freshly takes place.

In a subtle (gentle) voice she spoke _arigato (thank you),_ while Mr. King replied _douitashimashite (your welcome_) followed by a sudden burst of anger; he reprimanded her by yelling the tactless words, _Fool! Are you nuts' Why don't' you look on your walkway before you damn! cross the street_, after that he tenderly tap her head and stated kindly, _you better be careful next time don't let me get worried ok. That's it for now. You drain my energy. Huh! Let's go_. But the truth is he was also badly injured, he got cuts from the edge of the iron box at the end part of the motorbike. It looks like only Ms. Queen happened to notice it and pulls out her scarf from her neck and drape (wrap) it around the wound telling him openly with a pathetic (pitiable) face, "_Sorry it won't happen again_." Then he modestly says, _"Thanks for this" _with a buoyant (cheerful) smile on his face as their eyes stared for a moment. Their best friends were feeling envious because the atmosphere swayed upon them like a prince desperately wants to protect the damsel in distress. At this point on they are set off to squeeze the stored data to Gg that will help them from constantly searching for the broken pieces of the mystery that surrounds the book of oblivion fate.

Ever since that occurrence come about they have been in a less quarrels in between their friendships which keeps them from getting closer to each other.

Meanwhile, last April of second week an announcement was made that there will be a friendly competition between the students in the workshop team. The theme would be "Love and Peace" it's kind of cliché and corny but the president is an old fashion, otaku (addicted in Japanese animation) romantic old hag who only believes that from the great labor they have done so far comes from the sweat of love in drawing and peace of mind to every masterpiece of work.

As the day of the competition draws closer all they have been doing was pondering on what would be their winning art piece. Finally the day they have been waiting for arrives; it will be the first and last day of the competition. It was a long endurance of hard work, some contestant give up half way because of time limit, the others was disqualified because they don't follow instructions and rules whole heartedly while on the other side of the picture the two keeps on head to head battle as if they exist in their own dream world. The works they have made were so far simply marvelous as one would say it's a great honor to display their masterpiece in their gallery along the hallway. Unfortunately only one must survive, after the tough battle, stiff competition and careful deliberation from the panel up to the president they have decided that all the elements composed in one drawing was found in the art piece of Mr. King. Meantime Ms. Queen was given the second of the highest title from her winning art piece, the most earth friendly award. Let's just say its' a fairly odd competition.

Come to think of it no one of them seems to care on who will be the champion, for as long as they are having fun all day long on their friendly match that's all that matters. At the end of the ultimate fight of their golden skills they both congratulate each other leaving an impression of joy in their hearts.

All the while we thought it ended there but guess what Mr. King secretly drop by inside the Aurora sakura flower shop and bought a red, blue, white roses and in between a pretty sakura flower and told them to send it off to Ms. Queen's desk. Inside the box was a card with a note quote and quote stated that _"If only we can be close friends, I can give you my winning title." Just say yes! Please. Always, Mr. arrogant dude._ The next day the flowers was delivered to her luckily she got hold of it with just few people around so she was quite dumbfounded (speechless) and embarrass, a sweet smile was the answer to it. But upon staring at the sakura flower she instinctively felt nostalgic it reminded her feeling of de javu.

At the end of the exciting day in her workplace she quickly went to the Plum field bookstore to buy a card as a token of gratitude. Inside the card contains her response of, _Sure why not! Just keep your title with you, I don't need that. From now on picking me up as one of your close friend is enough. P.S. Just lessen being an arrogant punk in order to have a petty fight ok!_

Soon as she had finished closing the card she promptly (hurriedly) drop it off the nearest mailbox afterwards she took a bus going home, while sitting on the bus she accidentally bumps into a man standing beside her without having a second thought she humbly said sorry while holding the bunch of flowers but to her amazed it was Mr. King. They both felt a bit awkward, with blushing face, indescribable grin and palpating heart they just cried out simultaneously, _hey! There. Where you going?_ Ms Queen answered first, going home, _how about you? I'll just pay a visit to my friends place to burrow the latest anime._ He replied. The girl chuckled and said, _really what a small world, meeting you here of all places right! _Just when he will speak up a single word the lady beside Ms. Queen suddenly stand up and went off. She politely invited him to sat beside her but as soon as he is about to bubble out okay! She swiftly pulled his hand towards her so he can sit in an instant. Just few seconds she whisper softly the benevolent (kind) words _"Thank you"_ while gazing upon the window.

The night are getting deeper her teary eyes a getting tired, she kept yawning and yawning all night long so she decided to take a nap telling him in faint (soft) fading voice, _Hands off ok. Don't do anything stupid I beg of you._ Later on her eyes shuts off not knowing she had already leaned her head onto the broad shoulder of Mr. King. He felt blissful (happy) at that hour as he keeps an eye on her face while uttering words of admiration in front her angelic face,_ you're not that bad at all._ And then he heard a squeaking sound of the break coming from the sudden stop of their bus, afterwards the man alongside push his shoulder toward Ms. Queen and by accident he kissed her despite the fact that he was protecting her from hitting her head in the iron hand rail in front of them. The thing is the girl seems unmindful of the reality behind her because all she just did was shockingly waked up from a deep slumber.

The Bus almost hit the teenage girl from beating the red light as she crossed the street. If it were not for the abrupt stopping of the bus that kissing scene would not occur, so the next thing he did was he took a big gulp and deep breath and played innocent as he whistle softly. Being a responsible lad for the entire ruckus he disregarded his own plans and offered her helping hand to Ms. Queen in bringing her straight to home because he sense her tiresome appearance.

As the day go along they never realized that their sentimental feelings have evolved not only to rivalry, not only to friendship but more on having a deep secret of infatuation to each other, Fortunately they have their best friends where in they can confide their intimate feelings.

Nevertheless a chance of lifetime was given to Mr. King's best friend, Clover a tomboy, pretty lady, while they are having a cup of coffee and doughnut at the city. At first she was troubled whether she will express her feelings or not but boldly speaking profess her passionate love and told him, _"I like you",_ with a straight looked in her eyes she voice out, _Whatever it takes I will take you away from her. I just pretended to be a tomboy just to be near you._ Mr. King was astonished (shock) upon hearing those sincere words from her because all along he thought that she is just a tomboy who doesn't even bother of falling in love especially of all people her best friend. He just smirked and replied. _Really! I don't know that you like me. Well thank you! I know lets go to the amusement park and play basketball that would be great_, with aback (sudden) turn of his head away from Clover as is he was avoiding the topic. Simultaneously, Ms. Queen's best friend, Jack who is a gay and most probably a cute guy if he doesn't turned out to be that way, was planning a dirty scheme, to put a sleeping pill in her drink and abdicate her from the misery she's been suffering all this time to Mr. King awful behavior.

But then again he felt guilty so he intently shove away (push) the glass to break off, stopping her from drinking the juice he served while they are conversing merrily inside the condo unit. Ms. Queen reacted in confound (confuse) way, _Why do you do that? What's the matter with you? Is there something wrong? Are you hiding something from me? Spill it out now or else I'll be pissed off._ And she sternly look at him, _I'm sorry!_ Outspokenly said by her friend Jack. _I place a sleeping pill in your juice coz' I was planning to take you away from him. I'm not gay ok! I'm just feigning (pretending) to be a gay, call me foolish dork but that's the only way I know to get closer to you because I'm deeply in love with you right from the start of our friendship, If only not from that guy, Mr. King who you just recently met, I might have made my move. I know it's hard to believe and it's hard on your part too but hey! I'm just around the corner still waiting for you to love me back too. _

Ms Queen Initial reaction was she felt astounded (shock) about the confession blues, but for all you know she really got annoyed because of the fact that her best friend was the only trustworthy companion she ever had, in whom she thought would not even have the slightest idea of lying to her specifically deceiving his true identity. Instead Ms. Queen tried to understand jack's attitude and overlooked on the matter and faced on the brighter side. Jack showed his puppy eyes telling her, _I'm hundred percent totally asking for an apology,_ with that pitied look on his face and heartfelt sorry, she then totally decided to forgave him. For he cannot find a best friend as faithful as him to the very end, would least likely dared to tell the truth that would surely changed his life. So the unimaginable plan was impeded. (Prevent)

The good thing is even though the bond was almost on the verged of getting broken with such encounters, these made them cognizant (aware) that even if their heart waivers the strong bond they had built with each other will keep their tiny flame of secret feelings from moving and loving discreetly.

Truly he is not just a mere best friend to her, there's more than to that, someone so special compared to soul mate, because the fact is she almost fell in love to him for saving her best friend-sister, a kitten named Yuki. Except the true story behind the long life of the cat was the time when a little brave boy saved the kitten and that was none other than the jester, Mr. King

It all began during a scorching hot summer day, fall of sakura blossom way back her 6 years of age. While she was playing around along with her friends Jack, clover and ace all of a sudden she heard a kitten crying for help, the strong current of river flow almost drowned the kitten, to her surprise it was yuki so her best friend hurriedly went there to save the poor kitten but Mr. King who was on the riverside have caught it first by pulling back the collar of the kitten. Afterwards he notice on the nearly torn collar was a message posted love you best friend-sister, Forever. And on the bell was an inscription of the kitten's name, Yuki. He thought to give it back to the owner but instead he tears it and kept it inside his pocket as a token of gratitude. Subsequently (then) he hand it rapidly over to jack whom Ms. Queen mistakenly thought he was the life saver, though he was also part of the concerning party that aids in saving her precious kitten, she will always be indeed grateful to him. Sad to say it's now impossible since she thought her best friend jack without a doubt is truly a gay at heart.

Ms. Queen continuously shed tears tremendously over the horrible experience right that jiffy (moment), and from a distance a little boy in ruggedly wet clothes is getting closer to her and then stood up in front of her, he pulled out her hand and out of the blue he irately (angrily) give her one piece of sakura flower. Unexpectedly there was natural change of mood from cry baby to a sparkling smile of a lady. She completely beat him up from forbidding in speaking up a single word. The little amiable boy walk way the premises acting like a cool guy from an action movie and not a single remark (word) was ever heard of him ever since that day. He knows for sure that someday, somewhere along the way they'll cross pathways again.

Finally, after all the pain stalking search for the clues in their mission, they have successfully found their lead on the whereabouts of the book of Oblivion Fate. It was said that a spirit prophesy (forecast) communicates in their day dreaming during their siesta who guided them in finding the book aside from the fact that Gg told them that the book holds the power to create your own desire just be ready to face the consequences. On the contrary their dreams reveal part of its history. So what is that valuable information? These are the vivid images that display substance and symbols from a renowned animator. Would you have imagine that the pieces of hint would found their way to them. Where in by mistake they had spotted the draft of the drawing hidden in the manager's desk embedded with a signature of Gg whom they haven't seen in long period of time. Inside it was a scenery of a familiar place, differs from the rest, a vague (unclear) description of a certain design of a canal, a shape of a tombstone engrave with a bizarre catchphrase (slogan) _"I come to thee canal of the Oblivion"_ at the rear end stood up a wishing well.

Wondrously one of their supervisors Ace happens to remember where he had seen that peculiar (strange) structure tombstone like. He had caught a glimpse of the photo in the president's table together with his friend. Who is said to be a major if only he wasn't crush into an inexplicable accident. Eventually upon hearing the evidences they graciously asked the president, _Sir, if you don't mind asking where can we find that place._ The president answered, _Oh! That at the barracks near the city one of the captains quarters, my friend used to stay there! Old days just gone passing by so quickly like the ticking of the time its' endless, by the way why'd you ask?_ They immediately replied, _Oh! Sir It's a very long and winding story. For now it still remains a mystery, again thank you so much, we got to go now, We owe you boss, love yah! Mwah!_ Onward to rush to the area hoping to witness the proof within their lucid (clear) eyes, little by little those obscure questions that keeps taunting their mind seems to see-through their way and the only best way to unravel out the mystery behind is for them to seize the magical book.

The next morning all headed to set off their foot on stealing the book. The first strategy they have prepared during the crack of dawn, is to let the captain go outside of the barracks in order for them not to be captured in any offenses will they be committing mainly trespassing in which they are really determined to get a hold of the book by digging the soil in his backyard. As soon as they saw the captain walked out the door they start to lift up the tombstone cover and started to excavate (dig) the odorous soil in the canal. In the beginning things go smoothly as planned. Mr. Kings and Mr. Jack kept on digging while the two ladies Ms. Queen and Ms. Clover are on guard. Sundown (twilight) seizes the day. You can almost hear the creepy singing of the cricket around the bushes, while the cold breeze gently touches their skin. After a long wait for all the hard work they have done in success of their mission they had decisively (finally) delved (dug) out the tattered (untidy) book. Due to selfishness of Mr. King he abruptly grab the book, it's as if they were no difficult encounters that lies ahead along the way.

Just when they thought there is no problem at all, a manifestation of misfortune surrounds around the corner to welcome them, just like as you are opening a Pandora's Box full of jinx that spreads along the milieu. (environment) Without warning Ms. Queen was marked mysteriously, it appears to be a bloody red x stamp on the center of the head, lips and chest. These are the stigma that symbolizes that her death is nearly drawing closer. Yet it was a short price to pay for all those individuals involved in retrieving and awakening the mythical (legendary) sleeping book without due reverence (respect) to the ill-fated (unfortunate) Soul who resides inside just because of someone's else insatiable (greedy) desire of selfishness. And above all for those remaining collaborator (teammate) his friends they were sentence to have slow fading memory loss of Mr. King's Integrity (authenticity) towards them.

Why is it different in the case of Ms. Queen? Because Mr. King shared the same bond of feelings immersed within his heart and soul though sometimes he care less than enough.

Where in he almost pretend that he never saw the marked place on the body of Ms. Queen on account of (because of) his self-centered (selfish) desire. All the while he just thought it to be nonsense a foolish prank just to catch his attention. Sadly speaking the book sense the bad aura that dwells within him as a countermeasure it's retribution (Payback) time. The next thing they witnessed is the quick turning of pages to the point it stops on the page content that states, _"Those are the stigma of death passed unto your soul partner while the meddlers shall be casted of slow memory loss of their receiver."_ He felt alarmed so he crammed earnestly for some answers inside the book. He was really in a pinch and in bewilderment (confuse). Just a few minute the owner of the book began to speak up. _"Turn to page 1__st__ night of the new moon year of the monkey." Inside it shows the only possible way to save them is for the one responsible the receiver must fervently (eagerly) recover 5 famous animation drawing as an offering entitled with the following faith in love, charity to strangers, truthfulness in personality, hope of future and last but not the least forever trust to infinite generations which includes 5 keys emboss with a gem as an insignia (crest/symbols) of each drawings, over all it represents the lost virtues of humanity._

He only has a month to comply the risky job given to him, to be able to save his treasured friends. By day and by nights all he did was to go out there in search for the important items and tries to regain it each time he encounters it even at the expense of his life. On the forth night (2 weeks) his hands has loads of 4 portrait and 2 keys. Claiming him to be in a high spirit (happy) when he shouted the words_ "I can finish this and make it to the goal. Just don't lose hope, Mr. big guy. Not in a million years will I give up. Go! Go! Go!"_ Those were the encouraging words that fell down his mouth spontaneously; whose mindset was nothing but purely optimistic fighting spirit against the trials thrown at him.

Here comes the final mid week still has no trace and tip off (advise) regarding the last item entitled with faith in love and its counterpart keys. Fate seems so harsh on his part, the time is almost up. Yet he still can't manage to find the last piece that completes the mission and disperse (break up) the curse lay upon them. Time is running out so the least thing he can do to lessen the agony inside them is to be beside them for he cannot do nothing more to uplift their burdens except to be a strong pillar that stands out from the falling debris of hope. At that point in time he sees himself racing towards the holy area not just to report to his partner Ms. Queen and friends that his last mission failed but also to share the last moment of her breath of life holding closely in each other's arm and cherishing the ephemeral (momentary) happiness within his circle of friends.

A minute of silence settles around the moonlight shadow, the air of sorrowful pain lasted when Ms. Queen melancholic (sad) aura faced Mr. King pleading for a favor. To stay beside him as she uttered a distressful (grief) appeal, _"Please stay beside me, I know, I can sense it my world is falling apart you don't have to tell me, for I know I will not last any longer then she cried out."_ While bravely kissing Mr. King telling him _"my last and my first kiss."_ After that Mr. King replied, _Are you nuts' for your Information I need to tell you something special, it's your second time, the first is when we met inside the bus during your exhausting sleep, the unexpected stopped of the bus made me kiss you. I guess if I were to count it that's a 5 minute kiss Ha! Ha! Ha!_ He laughed to his heart content. _Coz' I know I will never have the chance to do that again! I guess you can kiss me forever goodbye, _said Ms. Queen in a meek (mild) voice. Just as he caught her eyes with intent look at his pendant, oh! This said Mr. King. _It was my lucky charm quite outdated isn't but this has save me myriad (countless) of times and brought me the Goddess of Fortune. Really!_ She said _coz I seem to remember that. Yeah! It's the name tag of my favorite kitten that almost got drowned. As I reminiscence those it was when I was a child back then, you know what, my best friend sitting over there saved my darling kitten and that's when I started to admire him being a courageous kid. All the while I thought it was lost during that event. I don't know you have that with you all these years. Don't tell me… _An inseparable eye contact was establishes on that vulnerable time and a teardrop of thrill fall down on her cheek while touching her lips shockingly. _Yes!_ As he admitted sincerely. _I was the one who save your nearly drowned kitten, Yuki. But that time I was so ashamed so the next thing I did was I rapidly gave it your best friend who was dashing to the riverside who you have thought to be the lifesaver of Yuki. One more else the little punk brat who gave you the sakura flower because he was irked (irritated) to your sob (cry). It was me all along. What a crucial world wherein, when things are going well between us. Here you are sailing off in a voyage where I cannot reach you anymore._

The revealing part was so romantic that it leaves them no choice but to guffaw (laugh) on their part. Tears of joy just kept flowing out and the last drop of love enveloping them within their beloved arms.

Soon after the revelations he tightly hugged her and in a pleasant manner he expressed the consequential ( meaningful ) words _"I LOVE YOU"_, Ms Queen trembling with happiness and in a moribund, (state of dying) candidly answered back, _"I LOVE YOU TOO"_ then she gradually falls of her shoulders while Mr. King was still clinging on her.

He even tried to revive her by kissing her on her red lips. _You just need a magic kiss from a handsome prince to dispel the curse right,_ he said. So he passionately kissed her on that very moment. _Now wake up princess_, spoken in a quivering voice but still she hasn't moved an inch. He does already have an idea that she passed away and there's nothing more he can do. In a short while he cried so hard as if he owns the entire world.

Gone are the days they lived cheerfully with each passing time of predestined encounters. If only he can restore it just like in a system of a computer when the date and time of the book's history was introduced to them he would have to go back to usual ordinary days and would not even have bothered to pry (interfere) on this matter. All in all these mess would not have had happened.

The next day all were mourning over the tragic episode that take place to the young mischievous vibrant lady, Ms Queen. A few people have prepared the wake and the funeral, while on the other side his dearly devoted friends Mr. Jack and Ms. Clover's memory were progressively disappearing, sad to say but that's the reality. These are the handful (few) of consequences he has to accept in intruding the curse book. The wake lasted for 3 whole days, her smile inside the coffin unveils her contentment in life, but for some reason he just can't believe she's dead and there's no other means to revive her. He really just can't bare the truth that her dearly loved just went high above the boundless meadows of peace where he cannot get in touch no more. Just when all was set before the night of the funeral, his mind contemplate about his issues and have come up that he should partly admit to himself he has to move on, the book unpredictably emerge inside his dreams and told him he has to go there once again for he has important business to discuss with regarding the resurrection of Ms. Queen. Without further thinking in the middle of the nighttime he woke up and immediately proceeds to the venue once again. Auspiciously (fortunately) it was Sunday and no one was there to stop him. He arrived at full speed, without any hesitation he shouted, _show yourself damm! book. Please I beg of you what was that all about appearing in y dreams giving me a ray of hope. There's a chance right show it to me. What shall I do? Listen to me I'll do anything even at the cost of my life just to see her once more. Please! _Then strangely a ball of fire came out so as the book of Oblivion Fate floating in the mid air like magic and talked back huskily, to his awe (amaze) the vendor who gave away flyers, the informant Gg, the manager in the animation production company who happens to be the best friend of the President, with its initials of Gg (Greg Gocker) whom they haven't seen in a long period of time was the three persona of the ghost who resides and the true owner of the book. But the truth is he's supposed to be the one who completes the mission but due to inexplicable circumstance he failed to finalized.

So what's the bet, he frankly said with a precise look in the eye of Gg. If you're sure about your decision, okay the deal is if you can draw a picture of my own beloved partner with just the beauty of smiling monalisa as your clue within 2 hours and if by chance succeeded 5 years of your life will be deducted to you in order to bring her back to senses nevertheless if you fail. She can loss her life right this instant without even knowing your presence exist in her life, except for a fact that she gained valuable friends, jack and clover. And her soul will wander in the realm of the Book of Oblivion Fate.

That was the only challenging condition yet a very complex situation for him because he doesn't have any idea how she looks like. Except if she will use his naked eye to gaze upon the authentic beauty of Mr. Gg's partner.

Who do you think would be his greatest tool as a model to her drawing?

If you still recap the time when he had touch the picture of the president at the back another picture was stick to it, the president, the unknown lady and his best friend. For all he knows she was just some acquaintance but genuinely speaking that's the true partner of Gg.

This test plainly promotes endurance, fortitude and sanguine (optimistic) even if he hasn't seen her, it's no big deal at all as long as the veritable (real) beauty without any lies brings out the best in her, that will ends the game. And it will serve as the animation drawing entitled faith in love that has never been secure.

Owing it to his greatest ability he gave all his best shot to achieve victory. The sun is setting up and his nearly finished. Just a few more seconds and he's done, at the very first cuckoo of the rooster 2 hour is up. Finally, he accomplished the image, just as he planned he entitled it "Faith in love", soon as he's done he told himself secretly, _wait for me dear we can see each other again,_ then he showed his works to Gg, He critically look at it and gently smiled, _Thank you,_ and a shining light with a cold blast of air shook at that minute with a snail's pace of disappearing act. And Gg reacted, _now I can rest forever in her loving arms, you won the deal. The key to wake her up is within your grasp. It's your pendant that's the last key you've been searching for; its shape is a heart. I know it was been cut into half coincidentally. Half of the heart should be place in her neck afterwards you should promptly do that before someone else sees you. Followed by smooching kiss from one true love and she will once again open up her eyes and soul unto you. _

He rushes out towards the house and went to her coffin and uncovers it He exactly did what Gg said. Little by little her eyes delicately open and gape (gaze) instantaneously to him and said, _Hey! There its' packed in here,_ in his startle he tightly embraced her and speak up, _I'll never let you go again dear kitty! _And then he extremely kisses her like there's no boundary that holds him back.

In just a blink of an eye, their wheel of fate went back to normal just like the ordinary days. Since both of them were bond by a genuine kiss and a platonic love, in the end the girl survived in her second chance of life. Anyhow (however) they still decided to step on a travel in separate way holding their trust for each other and embark on a long journey for their own future enhancement of their gifted career. For sure someday along the way when they have reach their goals they will eventually settle down and get married, of course have plenty of siblings.

Life is too short for us to spend it with bucket full of regrets. It is indeed not easy to comprehend the obstacles we have to deal with along the road but if you just believe in yourself there's a silver lining beyond the clouds. And by having true friend that will stay beside you will support you in your depressing state and cheer for you in triumphant hour. You'll definitely have the confidence to stand up from falling grounds and move forward beyond the cloud of conquest revitalized self. Remember you lose the game when you give-up, for life per se is a game of gamble.

_Let me give you some sparks of wisdom for the day and forever_:

"**No one is born happy, but all of us are born with the ability to create HAPPINESS."**

May 10,2009

_Bond by platonic kiss_

By: Abegail Patacsil

_Bond by platonic kiss_


End file.
